Game Update 1.4.6
=Highlights= ---- Bug Fixes and More After the introduction of Relics and revival of the Fortresses in 1.4.5, we decided to take some time to work on issues, bugs, and concerns that were on the mind of the community. With the help of some of our regulars on the Forums and via feedback and other discussions, we created a punch list of popular topics to tackle. This patch is all about those concerns. We may not have gotten everything, but it’s a start and we will continue to address more issues as we go forward and roll out new patches. Thanks to everyone that provided information, steps to reproduce, or just plain feedback on the list contained herein! Realm vs. Realm Changes As part of the feedback driven changes, we’ve made a few changes to RvR and the campaign. There are a number of exciting tweaks or twists to the mechanics of keep siege, city invasion, and more so be sure to read all of the patch notes in that section so you’re prepared for battle! Scenario Shakeup One of the biggest changes that came out of the feedback threads is a change to how we handle Scenario queuing. In the past you could queue for Scenarios based on the tier of your character and your Renown Rank didn’t make a difference. To help alleviate that and change up the action in the scenarios, we’ve changed the ranks so that the initial queue covers the same level range it always did, but after that we divide the action by Renown Rank. For details on this change, see the section on Scenarios. =Realm versus Realm= ---- General *Thanquol’s Incursion: The Cloud of Corruption now correctly applies Inoculation to players within close proximity. Pets, however, are still immune to the effect. *Players should no longer fall through the ship's deck at the Nordland XI battlefield objective. *The walls and structures in the Land of the Dead Warcamps are no longer accessible from the surrounding hills. *The hill between Verentane's Tower and Passwatch Castle should no longer be passable. *Falling off the Eternal Citadel bridge near the Destruction Respawn in the Contested Inevitable City will more reliably pull players back onto the bridge. *A number of Keep area definitions have been extended or filled in to better cover the defensible locations. *Some of the RVR Lakes have been smoothed out and filled in, to be more continuous and match the maps. Siege *Rams no longer block being repaired due to their combat status. *Keep doors are now vulnerable to single-target deployable siege. This adds an alternative method of taking down a keep door. Rams will still be the most efficient method for taking down a keep door. Fortress doors, however, continue to be immune to such attacks due to their superior construction, and are vulnerable to attacks made by rams only. *Rams can no longer be staggered, knocked back or knocked down. *Siege engines inside War Camps now deal massive damage to enemy players. Kills made with these siege engines have their rewards significantly reduced. Keep a wide berth of enemy camps or face the consequences! Campaign *All Tier 4 lakes will now bolster players below Renown Rank 80 to level 45. Because of how players at Renown Rank 80 or above are handled, they will be bolstered based on the following scale. **RR 80-83: Bolster to 44 **RR 84-87: Bolster to 43 **RR 88-91: Bolster to 42 **RR 92-95: Bolster to 41 **RR 96-100: No Bolster *Players that die in a Keep area (enemy or friendly) will respawn in their Keep while players that die in the RVR Lake will respawn in the Warcamp. *WAR Report: Chaos Wastes Keep under attack event will no longer teleport players to Ostland. *WAR Report: The timer between uses of the WAR Report has been significantly reduced. *WAR Report: The WAR report can no longer be used while in combat. Fortresses *We’ve made a number of changes to the background mechanics that govern Relic status. This includes changing where and how you get the messages for current Relic status. You will now get the Relic status message when you enter the Fortress zone area, rather than just the immediate Fortress area. *Fixed a rare issue where the Relic status on the UI would not match the Relic status in game. *Fortress Foremen have been added inside the main Fortress upon being claimed by a Guild. This ensures there is always a Foreman available whenever any claim has been staked. *Relic Barriers have been added around the whole of the top ledge of the Fell Landing Fortress. Relics *Interact time for picking up Relics has been increased. *The status of relics will persist between server downtimes. City Invasion Based on feedback we’ve changed how the City Invasion mechanic works. Rather than multiple instances of the City Invasion potentially being ongoing and imbalanced, we’ve shifted the focus to a singular instance to promote more exciting battles. Details are as follows: *Only one new city-invasion instance will be created within a set amount of time. *The city invasion instance that is available will support 60 players of either realm. Once that number is met for a particular realm, no further reinforcements will be allowed. *Once a city-invasion has been concluded there will be a brief cool-down period of five minutes and then a new instance will be available, provided the city has not moved from the overall one- hour invasion period into the rebuilding phase. Scenarios Scenario Brackets With this version we have changed the brackets for the Scenarios. They are now based on either character level or Renown Rank, depending on the bracket. For reference, the old brackets were based on Tier as follows: Tier 1 – Levels 1 to 15 Tier 2 – Levels 16 to 25 Tier 3 – Levels 26 to 39 Tier 4 – Level 40The new brackets have been consolidated and use Renown Rank as criteria past Tier 1 as follows: Bracket 1 – Levels 1 to 15 (same as previous) Bracket 2 – Renown Ranks 0 – 69 Bracket 3 – Renown Ranks 70 – 100 Scenario Bolster Based on the changes to the bracket levels, the bolster for each bracket has been changed to match the new criteria. For each bracket, the bolster is as follows: Bracket 1 – All characters are bolstered to level 15 Bracket 2 – All characters are bolstered to level 40 Bracket 3 – All characters are bolstered to level 45 Scenario Line-Up In addition to the changes to the brackets, we have changed the scenarios available for each bracket. The line-up of scenarios that are permanently available has changed. The new list is as follows: Bracket 1 Nordenwatch Black Fire Basin Bracket 2 Highpass Cemetery Stonetroll Crossing Maw of Madness Bracket 3 Grovod Caverns Thunder Valley The Eternal Citadel Khaine’s Embrace General *The Overextension debuff will be applied to players attempting to enter the enemy spawn locations. *NPC Guards will no longer chase enemy players into the play area. They will just stand back and nuke any trespassers! *All Scenarios have had their preparation times set to 2 minutes, to allow players ample time to finish combat before joining. *Fixed how the system handles attempting to load players in flight into a scenario. *Mourkain Temple: The spawn locations have been modified to prevent players from getting too close while holding the Artifact and to prevent enemy players from entering spawns without becoming a chicken. Or killed by the guards... or both! =Combat and Careers= ---- General Changes & Bug Fixes *Quick Escape Rank 1 has been fixed so it functions the same as the rest of the Quick Escape Ranks. *Players summoned by another player will show up at the location where the summon originated. Changes *Lightning Rod and Electromagnet objects can no longer be targeted. =Content= ---- General *The flight cinematic has been removed when traveling using the Flight Masters. *Several Dwarf NPCs, most notably Kadrin Ironbreakers near the Slayer Keep, will no longer suffer the indignity of wearing clothes designed for Humans or Elves. Guilds *Removed outdated system generated events from guild calenders. Public Quests *The Tome of Knowledge entries for the following Public Quest Stages will now unlock and display correctly: **Greenskin ***Chapter 9: Long Drong and the Slayer Cove ***Chapter 13: Priesterstadt, Altstadt ***Chapter 20: Burnbeard's Oath ***Chapter 22: Slayer Keep, Duraz Deb **Empire ***Chapter 6: Slayer's Demise, The Blighted Farm ***Chapter 7: Lissariel's Glade ***Chaos ***Chapter 5: Bells of War ***Chapter 19: The End is Nigh ***Chapter 21: Hunting the Hunters ***Chapter 22: Fields of Reikland **High Elf ***Chapter 5: Cold Hearted Predators ***Chapter 6: Laurilion Caves ***Chapter 8: Allies of War, Ellyrian Stables, Starbrook Falls ***Chapter 9: Gates of Elthrai, Shady Tower, The Well Springs ***Chapter 11: Deathwind Pass ***Chapter 13: The Ithilmar Tower, Thanon Hall **Dark Elf ***Chapter 4: Stone of Valetear ***Chapter 5: Rock of Galirian ***Chapter 8: Monument of Narialle ***Chapter 16: Loryndaal ***Chapter 18: Galiron's Mouth ***Chapter 19: The Caladain Steppe, The Caladain Gate ***Chapter 21: Dawnbreak Manor *Agymah's Lair: the Tome of Knowledge entries will now display the correct text for each Stage. *Ambush at Garrisonburg: the buildings during Stage I can be captured by killing all of the defenders in front and inside of it. *The Wilds of War: All Huntsman's Horse Traps will despawn correctly during Stage 2. Tome of Knowledge *Fixed typos in the notification message of a sizable number of Tome of Knowledge Unlocks. *Fixed typos in the entry pages of numerous Tome of Knowledge Unlocks. *Corrected the notifications for Completing 25, 100, 250, 500, and 777 Tome of Knowledge Unlocks so that they display the correct number in the popup. *Vaulkor has found his way back to The Unshackled Host and his Noteworthy Persons entry can be unlocked once again. *A typo in the default title for a Renown Rank 90 Marauder has been corrected. *The Great War Against Chaos: this History and Lore unlock is available once again, in the correct location. *The Tower of Lysean: the name has been corrected in the High Elf Storyline Chapter 16 section of the Tome. *The Murder Wood: tooltip references the correct zone now. *Good Night Goblin: This entry can no longer be erroneously unlocked by speaking with a Bloody Sun Blasta in the Greenskins Chapter 1 area. Items *The max stack purchase size has been increased from 20 to 100. *Buffs applied by Booster Pets will recalculate appropriately as your base stats change. *Squig Herder armor Assassin's Chewtop and Advancing Sholdateef will no longer use an incorrect visual model.